


Blue Skies and Daisies

by ErbiumKey



Series: Hermione One Shots [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:42:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28192644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErbiumKey/pseuds/ErbiumKey
Summary: Luna has an important question for Hermione.Sequel to 'Wrackspurts and Ravens'.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Luna Lovegood
Series: Hermione One Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065260
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Blue Skies and Daisies

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a fan of the Maya/Mio/Mia (Read My-uh) nickname for Hermione, and it kind of fits as something Luna would use in my opinion.
> 
> Otherwise I don't have much else to say about this.

Returning to her quarters after her last class of the week, Ravenclaw/Gryffindor 5th years, Hermione's first thought was a shower

She was working on accuracy, having students transfigure designs on metal discs. The room always picked up this burnt smell that stuck to everything during that lesson. When she asked Minerva about it last year, all she got in return was a shrug. A state of affairs the bookworm was particularly unhappy with, yet a weekend of research showed nothing.

She was decidedly less impressed, betrayed by the library of all things.

So when she came home to her shower being occupied, and not with her girlfriend, she was not at her best.

"Luna, any particular reason the bath is filled with white daisies and a mysterious blue liquid?" She shouted into her quarters.

Coming out from their study, Luna smiled, "Oh Mio, welcome home!" and ran over to hug her girlfriend.

Hermione gave Luna her patented, 'I will not be distracted by you' look. It worked well on guilty teenagers, but Luna tended to see it as a challenge.

"Luna, the bath, why?" She asked, pointed to the mess.

Luna looked over the brunette’s shoulder and then back at her raised eyebrow, and kissed it to be safe.

"I was planning surprise, but I had a small issue..." she trailed off and gave Hermione a slightly guilty look.

"And the issue was...?" She asked as she tried to further her eyebrow raising. Minerva always made it look so effortless, maybe she would teach her. 

"I couldn't get the blue JUST right. I wanted the color of the sky when we had our first kiss."

"And the daisies?"

"They were everywhere in the field I was camping in."

"So have we given up on the surprise, or is my surprise now a cold bath in blue water that is not the color of a clear day in Sweden?" 

“Oh no, I had an idea for an even better surprise.”

“Does this new surprise involve the bath, or can I take a shower?”

Luna stepped back, and gave her girlfriend, and the bath an appraising look. Pulling her wand from her hair, and giving it a few swishes to clear the bath, she gave Hermione another look.

A look Hermione tended to benefit from.

She gave the brunette a long kiss, “I think you’ll find yourself unable to take a shower alone, but the two of us might manage.” 

“Well, I’m liking this new surprise” She returned with a grin.

“Oh no, your surprise is still in the works. I need to make a few arrangements. Maybe bribe an elf.” Luna reached down and started pulling at Hermione’s shirt.

“Are we bribing my plotting monster of an elf, or bringing a new player into our… debauchery?” She reached up and pulled Luna’s hair out of it’s bun and ran her fingers through it, like it was fine silk.

“Hush, sometimes I think she loves you more than I do.” She smiled and gave her a peck. “Meeting her the first time was scarier than your father and his ‘What are your intentions with my daughter’” She reached for the clasp of her pants. 

“My father’s a teddy bear, I wouldn’t be surprised if my lovely elf ran around punishing students who would even _dare_ to think ill of me. If she got it in her head you were cheating on me, she’d probably stalk you nonstop until she caught you. The punishment would be unpleasant.” 

Luna pulled away, and gave Hermione her best pout.

“Are we going to have naked time, or keep talking about Winky, because I could go back to working on the paper.”

This time, the raised eyebrow had the intended effect.

Luna fought earnestly to keep her patented serious face (A.K.A. pout), but soon fell into a fit of giggles before her girlfriend’s dubious stare.

Hermione quickly joined her in laughter.

After that, things moved pretty quickly. 

====

Later that night, Hermione was reading in her sitting room, when Luna came in with a quite mischievous grin.

“We’re going on a date after curfew tonight”

Luna’s smug look was slightly worrying. Things tended to spontaneously combust when Luna was smug.

Without looking up from her book she said, “Luna, I love you, but when you get that look in your eye, I get concerned about the safety of your eyebrows.”

The blond was decidedly unimpressed, “I swear there is no destructive elements involved in my surprise.” She said in an unenthusiastic monotone.

It wasn’t the first time she had to make that promise.

Pulling her eyes from her novel the brunette asked, “And what is appropriate attire for my surprise date?”

Luna raised her nose in a look a Malfoy would be proud of, “Casual, we are not expecting spectators. Maybe those black skinny jeans.” Her look was going from snooty to lecherous surprisingly quickly. “And something sexy underneath, I have a feeling I may be earning a ‘reward’ tonight”

Hermione marked her page and stood. 

“Well aren’t you a confident moonbeam tonight.” She said strutting towards her girlfriend.

“I’m borrowing Winky, you can meet me outside the Room of Requirement at 12:30. Remember, I want reward panties.” She said, pointing at the brunette as she walked away.

“Luna’s favorite jeans, and scandalous lingerie. Got it. Try not to burn down the castle.” Hermione replied with a laugh.

She received an imperious nod from Luna before the blonde walked out the door.

====

When she reached the 7th floor, she found Winky dressed like some old money family’s butler. 

The door to the room was the strangest thing she had ever seen. It looked like a cloud, with bits of a clear blue sky poking out here and there.

The elf snapped, and the door slowly swung open. She took a bow, and gestured inside the room. “Miss’s Luna is waiting inside.”

Winky was a constant surprise in Hermione’s life. After the war, she spent a lot of time talking with the elves, learning their history, and about how their magic worked. She even befriended the head Hogwart’s Elf. One day he had asked her a favor, to bond with Winky. 

After hearing about Dobby’s death, the depressed elf had stopped drinking, and took control of her life. She decided she needed a new family, a family who would treat her right. The elf had been spying on Hermione’s conversations with the other elves, and had seen an opportunity. So she began leaving hints that she would like a family again, and how working for Hogwarts didn’t agree with her.

She mentioned a muggleborn might be nice, someone who doesn’t have the usual prejudice against elves. 

Someone young, she’d love to have babies to pamper again.

A girl, she missed Mrs. Crouch most of all her old family. Junior was lovely to her as a child, but at some point the poor boy was broken, and never could fix himself. Poor Mr. Crouch was never the same after his wife became ill. They weren’t perfect, but they were her family, and she had owed it to poor Mrs. Crouch to take care of them.

Her new mistress laid down many rules, and taught the young elf much. How to speak properly, how to say no, how to ask for help, how a servant should be treated. In the end, she was quite happy with her choice of new mistress. When she came clean with mistress with her manipulations of the head elf, her mistress simply laughed, and gave her a fond smile, and said, “Good, I need more sneaky people in my life. Merlin knows when the boys hear the word ‘Plan’ they run for the hills.”

It was the best day of the young elf’s life, and she decided that if her miss wanted sneaky, she’d get the sneakiest elf that ever sneaked.

Today though, today was a special day. Today her family was going to get bigger. Miss Luna’s wonderful surprise meant a wedding, and weddings meant babies. Winky was still missing having a baby to take care of. 

So Winky was on her best behavior as she led her mistress into the come and go room bearing the strange fluffy door.

Miss Luna was a strange one, but she loved her mistress, so she could work with that. Though her mistress tended to be a strange one too, so maybe strange just attracts strange.

The elf may have lacked the self awareness to realize she was also part of the strange pulled into her strange family by her strange mistress.

The elf led her mistress to a small table for two, draped in white linen.

The table sat in what looked like an endless field of grass, that seemed to dance in a breeze she couldn’t feel.

On the other side of the table were a pair of screens, large wooden frames, draped with a black cloth.

Her elf excused herself, and Hermione took a seat at the table.

“So how did you manage this rather amazing room?” She called out to the screen.

Luna peaked out from the side of the screen, “It’s like one of those snow globes you showed me. That’s why you can’t feel the breeze. The walls are like a movie screen. If you walk more than about 5 meters, you hit the curved wall. The grass is all plastic, since the room can’t create living material. Gamp’s law and all that.” The blond explained. Waving her hand as if Gamp’s law was some fly that had decided to taste her porridge.

She slowly came out from behind the screen, and headed towards the table. Taking her seat, she continued, “It took me a few hours, and 20 or so rooms to get the visualization detailed enough to create this room. The grass was especially hard. I almost gave up on having the field inside the dome. Your elf suggested she go find some fake grass the muggles use to help me visualize. That was enough to get it perfect.”

“While this is amazing, I have a feeling my surprise is behind those sheets.” She said, pointing to the screens.

“Yes, though I thought you might like a little dessert first, I had Winky fetch your favorite.”

With a snap from near the door, two bowls of Fortescue’s ice cream appeared on the table.

Luna could barely contain her excitement, so Hermione was sure to take her time, and enjoy the blond’s fidgeting.

“I know your doing this on purpose, but I’m not upset. I’m too excited for my surprise.”

Two empty bowls of ice cream, and a slightly more smug Hermione later, Luna stood, and walked over to the screens.

“It’s been almost five years since you showed up outside my tent, and we’ve both finally settled, the paper almost runs itself, and your not running to Minerva freaking out every other day. So I thought it was time we we took the next step.”

With the flick of her wand, the drapes fell from the frames, and Hermione could see her surprise.

They were sitting on a bluff, overlooking a small valley, and in the middle of the valley, in white daisies, was spelled, _‘MARRY ME’_ , Luna walked up to the brunette, and took a knee, holding up a ring, a small diamond surrounded by sky blue stones, the color of Luna’s eyes.

“It was mummy’s. When I visited daddy last month, he pulled it out, and said ‘it’s about time don’t you think?’ I think I was waiting for you to ask, but when I saw the ring I knew I had to.”

Luna was afraid to look up, so she nervously continued, “I think its your turn?”

"Oh!" A tearful Hermione collected herself, “Of course I will.”

She took the ring, slipped it on her finger, and pulled Luna in for a long kiss.

“So did I earn the scandalous underwear?”

Her girlfriend decided not to dignify that with an answer, and kissed her senseless.


End file.
